Coffee
by TWAfromania88
Summary: Luke Cage/Defenders Femslash. I will put corresponding episodes at the beginning of the chapters. This will eventually mainly center around Misty Knight and Claire Temple. Colleen Wing will for sure make some appearances.
1. Comfort

_Luke Cage 1x05_

Misty Knight enters the precinct in a solemn mood in anticipation of Pop's funeral. When she arrives to her desk, she discovers Captain Betty Audrey and Lieutenant Perez taking a look around. "Hey Captain," Misty greets her as she lays down her belongings.

Perez states, "We need to talk--seriously." Perez and Audrey explain that they suspect that Misty's partner Scarfe is a dirty cop. However, Scarfe returns from his break and cuts the conversation short. After asking about what Perez and Audrey wanted, Scarfe tells her, "Go see about your friend," referring to Pop's memorial.

Misty impulsively decides to make a quick stop on her way out and knocks on Betty's office door, "Captain?"

Betty motions for her to enter and walks around her desk to shut the door. Misty simply says, "Pop," and loses her composure. Betty embraces her in a hug and asks, "What do you need?" Misty answers, "You know what I need Captain. Your subordinate is in distress."

Betty slips her hands down to Misty's firm ass and begins kissing her. She then turns her around to face the desk and starts kissing her neck while running her hands up and down her thighs.

"Detective, you're so wet for your Captain," Betty states as she runs her hand up Misty's skirt and rubs her pussy over her panties. All Misty can do is sigh in response. Betty bends her over the desk, pulls her skirt up, and pulls her panties down just enough to show off her glorious, melanin rich moon. She rubs a finger along her pussy lips and then puts them to her mouth to get an early taste. She then asks Misty, "What do you need?"

Misty replies, "I need you to finger fuck me hard and spank me." Betty starts teasing her until she begs, "Please fuck me Captain!"

Betty obliges by slipping two fingers into her pussy while spanking her with the other hand. Misty uses one hand to grab the desk and take everything Betty is giving to her while using her other hand to finger her own clit. Betty keeps fucking and spanking Misty through her first orgasm to her second and third. All Misty can do is moan the police Captain's name over and over again.

After she finishes, Misty recovers, pulls her panties up and puts her skirt back down. "Well thanks to you Cap, I have to go freshen up and find some damn panties."

Betty replies, "I'm glad you're feeling better. And don't think just because you're bereaved that I won't punish your ass for talking shit."

Misty chuckles and goes to leave the office. She discovers Betty failed to lock her office door, turns around, catches the look in Betty's eyes, and immediately got wet again. "Until next time Captain... And thank you for making a hard day a bit more bearable."


	2. I'll Owe You One

S1xE6

Claire "Night Nurse" Temple saw the devastation in Misty's eyes as she watched her partner Scarfe take his last breaths. Misty pleaded with Scarfe to live, "Raf, no...no Raf..."

Eventually backup arrived, and took over the scene. Claire noticed Scarfe's blood everywhere and placed her hand on Misty's shoulder, "Let's get you cleaned up. My mom's apartment isn't too far from here." They walked in silence, and Claire found herself wishing she had something to say when a person's best friend dies regardless of who he turned out to be.

When they arrived, Claire discovered her mom fell asleep on the sofa attempting to wait up for her. She showed Misty the bathroom, Misty saw her reflection with blood on her face and lost it. Claire closed the bathroom door and grabbed a fresh towel and washcloth. She fill the washcloth with soap and warm water and started to clean up Misty's face. Misty stopped crying and started to frantically strip off her outer clothes because she couldn't stand the sight of her partner's blood. Claire began to leave the bathroom when Misty put her hand on her arm to stop her and said, "Don't go," and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Claire took the time to look her in the eyes before kissing her back on the lips. They kissed softly and slowly for a few seconds before Claire pulled away to start the shower. After they both undressed completely, they took turns bathing each other in the shower.

They both made out and Claire kissed her way to Misty's neck while running her hands over her breasts and nipples. Claire then began to kiss her way down to Misty's clit. Misty used one hand to brace herself against the shower wall and her other hand to pinch her own nipple as she was overcome with pleasure. Claire slowly thrusted her fingers inside her pussy while using her other hand to pinch Misty's free nipple. Misty's moans turned into screams as she came and squirted. Claire stood up and embraced Misty with a kiss so she could taste herself.

When Misty was dressed in Claire's clothes, she said, "Thanks. I'll owe you one."

Claire responded by saying, "As long as you're fully strapped Officer when you repay me."


	3. This Is Gonna Be Fun

_Luke Cage S1x07_

Misty found herself moaning while yet again bent over the same desk that Captain Betty Audrey used to occupy and still enjoying every second of it. When she warned her IAB would be "up her ass with a flashlight," this isn't exactly what she had in mind. Inspector Priscilla Ridley had already started massaging her coconut oil dipped fingers in and out of Misty's ass. Priscilla spoke admiring her handprints, "Since you finally complied to address me appropriately after I spanked yo ass into submission, you have my permission to rub your clit like the dirty slut you are."

Misty heard Priscilla unzip her pants with her free hand and felt the head of a strapon rub up and down her pussy lips. "Inspector Gadget huh? That's definitely not the name you'll be screaming by the end of tonight." Priscilla then bent over and whispered into her ear, "First I'm going to fuck your pussy and then your ass. And you're going to take it like the good whore you are."

Misty instantly became even more wet and said, "Yes Inspector Ridley. Please fuck my pussy and ass. I can take it." Priscilla pushed the head of the strapon into Misty's pussy and held it there to tease her. "Please fuck me Inspector," Misty begged.

"Inspector what?"

"Inspector RIDLEY," Misty exclaimed right as Priscilla thrusted inside her at the same time. Priscilla fucked her with earnest until she came. Misty's pussy was so wet, there really wasn't a need for the coconut oil for her ass, but Priscilla couldn't resist how shiny and that much sexier it made Misty's ass look. She slowly started to fuck her ass, and Misty's moans became deeper. "Fuck, that feels so damn good."

Suddenly Priscilla smacked Misty's ass. "That feels so damn good who?"

"That feels so damn good Inspector Ridley."

Priscilla leaned forward to massage Misty's breasts and pinch her nipples. "Rub your clit until you can't cum anymore."

"Yes Inspector Ridley."

Misty came two more times until she felt like her clit became too sensitive. Priscilla pulled the strapon out and began kissing down Misty's back. Even though Priscilla enjoyed dishing out pain, she enjoyed giving pleasure just as much. She got on her knees and started licking Misty to clean her up. She stood up and told Misty, "I think we'll work greatly together."


	4. That Ought to Teach You

**_Luke Cage S1x08_** **_Part 1_**

Misty found herself in another precarious predicament due to her temper. She was handcuffed underneath Inspector Ridley's desk with her face buried between her thighs. A couple times someone came into the office to ask the Inspector some questions, and Misty hoped her flats were not peaking out from under the desk to give her away. She found it fascinating to discover that she became more wet at the thought of being caught.

 _Earlier..._

"And the Oscar goes to...," Misty stated as she sarcastically clapped her hands. She was beyond fed up with Mariah's bullshit. When Mariah brought up Scarfe, Misty instantly lost her composure. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"Detective," Inspector Ridley silenced Misty.

"Priscilla," Mariah greeted her soror, "You need to teach your people some manners."

 _Present..._

Inspector Ridley told Misty, "You are to keep going until I can't cum anymore. Then afterwards, you are to leave my presence without being touched. That ought to teach you some manners."


	5. Reconciling

**_Luke Cage S1x08_** **_Part 2_**

Claire was both saddened and angered to see Misty had been knocked unconscious by Striker. She nursed her wounds until backup could arrive. At first she didn't quite understand why she was so hurt by Misty's treatment of her when she came to. Then it finally clicked that she was developing genuine feelings towards the detective and it wasn't merely a fling out of convenience.

Claire was over Misty's aggression and said, "I'm out of here."

"Sit yo ass down," Misty exclaimed. "Now, people have been walking out on me all day. No more lies and no more deception. You are going to tell me what happened and where I can find Luke."

"Back off," Claire replied when she noticed Misty was taking things way too personally. "What, you think just because you got jumped by a psycho and lost your gun you get to talk to me like that?"

Claire and Misty exchanged more heated words that resulted in Misty hemming up and choking Claire. Priscilla had to step in to stop Misty. Claire didn't want to press charges and left to go find Luke.

 _Later..._

Claire gave up looking for Luke for the night. She just hoped that diabolical maniac had not managed to kill him. She was just about to pour herself a cup of tea when she heard a knock at the door. She checked to see who it was before opening the door. She was both surprised and annoyed to see Misty. She kept the safety chain latched and opened the door a crack. "Detective. You have some nerve showing up at my home. And, no, I haven't seen Luke."

"This isn't about Luke. I know I have no right. I came to apologize," Misty stated.

Misty turned to walk away as Claire closed the door to unhook the safety chain, but then she reopened the door. "I'll need some time, but you're welcome to come in. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Misty turned around and gave a small smile. Claire gestured for Misty to join her at the kitchen table. "I was just about to make myself some tea. Would you like a cup?"

"Sure. I'll have honey and no cream please. Milk in tea seams like some weird white people shit."

Claire laughed, "There's lots of cultures who enjoy milk and honey in their tea. You're ridiculous."

Misty could not help but laugh along with Claire, albeit at herself. The mood returned to being more serious.

"So what happened tonight?" Claire asked with hurt in her voice and eyes.

"I was attempting to regain control in the wrong way with the wrong person. In all my years as a cop, I've never had my own gun pointed at me." Misty started crying, "I thought I was going to die tonight, and I wasn't ready."

Claire stood up from her seat and kissed Misty on her forehead. She wiped away Misty's tears as she tried to hush her from crying. Misty reached up to grab Claire's face and give her a kiss on the lips. Claire decided to straddle Misty's lap to make out with her. Hands caressed each other's bodies as their tongues joined in a dance.

Misty became uncomfortable in the kitchen chair and stood up carrying Claire to her bedroom. She sat her down on the edge of her bed, and they both took turns undressing the other while intermittently kissing. Misty kissed and bit Claire's neck as she worked her way down to her breasts. She took her time to caress and lick each one before sucking and gently biting her nipples. Claire began to moan in response. Misty gently pushed Claire onto her back as she kissed her way down her body and knelt down. She put Claire's legs over her shoulders, and Claire crossed her legs so Misty was trapped between her thighs. Misty teasingly licked Claire's labia before finally licking her clit. Claire moaned, "Detective Knight, that feels so good." Hearing her name spurred her on even more. Misty slowly inserted two fingers inside Claire's pussy and began to finger fuck her. Claire began to grab and pinch her own nipples as she grinded her pussy against Misty's face and fingers. She began moaning, "Detective Knight," over and over again, and felt an impeding orgasm building up. Misty was quickly licking and sucking Claire's clit when she removed her fingers from her pussy and used a wet finger to fuck Claire's ass. "Mercedes!" Claire yelled and squirted as she came. Misty didn't stop licking her clit and Claire came a couple more times as she begged her to fuck her ass.

As Claire was catching her breath, she told Misty, "I just need a moment to recover, and then you're going to get it."


	6. Control

**_Luke Cage S1x09_**

Dr. Gabe Krasner: "You lost control...and it's all about control with you, isn't it?"

Detective Misty Knight: "It's not a game for me."

Krasner: "Then why get benched for something as stupid as getting physical with Claire Temple?"

Misty was never one to think of people as "broken" who needed to be "fixed." So when Krasner implied she had already been broken and possibly could not be fixed, she completely lost all respect for him. Little did he know he hit the nail on the head with his control comment, but he does not realize she already has or at least had an outlet to deal with the concept and perception of control. In reality no one is really ever in true, complete control. One thing she is not sure of is if Claire will care whether or not she continues to have... extracurricular experiences with her superiors.

Misty: "We had coffee."

Misty felt safer to let Krasner know at one point there was a guy she met at a bar instead of outing her queerness in that moment. It was not any business of his to know with whom she was sleeping. He was already pathologizing her enough as it was. The last thing she needed was yet another white male to pathologize a queer Black woman's sexuality.

Misty: "There's always a double standard."

Krasner: "And you never screwed anyone that you shouldn't have when you were on the job?"

Misty: "No."

Krasner: "But you choked out a witness. Own your shit... And this guy took the control away from you when he took your gun. Then you're in a room alone with Ms. Temple, and she insults you. And you lost control. And you know it."

Misty briefly dissociated while thinking about how she would never want any harm to come to Claire, yet realizing, without a clear head, she was capable of doing so. "I need a break."

Misty stepped into an empty room and took some deep breaths to ground herself. Once she felt settled and collected herself, she returned to the interrogation room. She was finally ready to tell Krasner what happened, and what she did to Claire set in again as tears rolled down her face. Krasner left the room and in walked Inspector Priscilla Ridley.

Priscilla: "That's not your shield. That shield belongs to the City of New York and its people. And when you lose control, go up somebody's head because you had a bad day, when you feel powerless, or you screw the wrong person--"

Misty: "I didn't screw anybody."

Priscilla: "Come on now."

Based on how Priscilla was treating her, Misty figured that she put two and two together about her and Claire and was clearly jealous.

Priscilla: "You don't deserve to represent the people of New York. Let alone protect them."

Misty: "That's not true and you know it. I do..."

After Misty defended herherself and explained the advantage of knowing Luke Cage, Priscilla returned her gun and badge despite the bad blood. Misty didn't understand why she was behaving this way. Both she and Priscilla were sleeping with other people. Misty wondered if maybe this was Priscilla's way of taking control to end their tryst before she could because of what she hopes to be a budding relationship with Claire.


	7. You Got Skills

Luke Cage S1x10 and S1x11

Claire hated that the two people she has come to care about dearly have to put themselves in harm's way. She wasn't so concerned about Luke since he's bulletproof, but thinking about all the things that could happen to Misty made her blood pressure go up. She was devastated to see Misty shot; however, she had to put her feelings aside to at least try and save her.

When Claire was finally able to lay eyes on Misty, she was afraid she was too late. When she assessed the situation, she sprung into action. "Me, medical shit; you, bulletproof shit," she directed Luke.

Misty piped up, "Y'all sound married," to which Claire responded by rolling her eyes. Up until this point, Claire always thought that she had to choose one person to love, but she found herself genuinely falling for both Luke and Misty. She hopes that when the time comes to share her feelings that they'll both understand. She returned with what she found to Macgyver Misty's arm.

Misty: "I think I'm going to throw up."

Claire: "...The longer this stays in, the higher the chances of you losing your arm."

Misty: "Look, I want to apologize again. I shouldn't have lost my cool with you."

Claire: "You can't be to blame with this kind of crazy."

Misty: "Well you're in pretty deep."

Claire: "Well trouble stalks me like a crazy ex-boyfriend." They both shared a look and a laugh.

Misty: "You and Luke go off for coffee yet?"

Claire: "We haven't had time. He doesn't like coffee."

Misty: "I know."

Claire gestured her arm, "All done."

Misty looked and responded, "Damn you're good."

Claire looked her in the eye, "You're good at your job," came into to kiss Misty, and continued, "And I'm good at mine." She decided to take advantage of their time alone and deepened her kisses.

Suddenly Misty pulled back, "Wait, I hear something." Suddenly the power went out and they heard footsteps. Misty told Claire to hide to attack whoever it was from behind. After Claire heard and saw it was Shades, she immediately attempted to knock him out. After a scuffle and struggle, Claire and Misty were eventually able to kick him down and handcuff him to piping in the basement.

As they were both trying to catch their breath, Misty said, "You got skills."

Claire responded, "Likewise."

Misty: "My father."

Claire: "My uncle."

They both shared a laugh. Claire asked, "Would it be a little weird if I kiss you while he's unconscious?" motioning to Shades.

Misty laughed again, "Yeah, kinda weird."

Claire turned serious, "Look Misty, there's something I really need to talk to you about."

Misty looked down, "Luke?"

Claire, "Yeah." Misty's face dropped. "It's not like that. I mean it is, but not... please look at me?" Misty met her eyes again. "I think... somehow..."

Misty: "Just say it."

Claire: "I have feelings for you both. I'm falling in love with you both... I don't know how to explain it. I just know when it's just the two of us, it's special. And I know when I'm with Luke it's special. It's surprising and different and somehow I have the space for both."

Misty was about to respond when the cops finally arrived. She simply told Claire, "When this case is all over we can talk and figure it out."


	8. Anything

_Luke Cage S1x12_

Misty and Candace showed up to the Soledad's, and Claire showed them to the guest bedroom. Candace looked at Claire and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Claire sternly said, "I didn't do this for you. You could have gotten Luke killed."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't have any excuses," Candace said looking down. "I wish I could make it up to you somehow."

"I can think of a few ways," Misty spoke up. "Can't you Claire?"

"Please forgive me Claire, I'll do anything," Candace pleaded.

Claire raised an eyebrow, " _Anything_?"

Misty replied, "She said _anything_ ," and walked towards Candace to give her a kiss. Claire sat on the edge of the bed while enjoying the view of her lover making out with Candace. "Lie across her lap," Misty commanded. Suddenly she smacked Candace across the face. "You are to address us by saying, 'Yes Officer' or 'Yes Nurse,' is that understood?"

"Yes Officer," Candace whimpered and lied across Claire's lap.

"Lower your pants," Misty demanded.

"Yes officer," she replied as she lowered her pants over her lace panties and round, sexy ass. Claire began spanking and rubbing her ass in various successions. When Candace thought she could no longer take anymore, she started to beg and plead for Claire to forgive her. Claire finally let up and began rubbing her panties.

"Seems like you really enjoyed being spanked to have begged for me to stop. Misty, feel how soaked her panties are."

Misty moaned when she felt how wet Candace was. "I think you're ready to be fucked." They began taking turns kissing each other and undressing. Misty and Candace were busy sucking and licking each other's nipples and breasts while Claire went to her room to retrieve her jar of coconut oil and two strapons for her and Misty to wear. When she returned, both she and Misty put them on and added coconut oil with Claire being more generous.

"Her ass is mine," Claire called. With that, Misty lied down on the bed on top of her back. Candace suddenly got nervous, "I've never done this before."

"Come here. It's okay, we've got you," Misty assured her. Candace straddled Misty, and pushed the dildo into her pussy and moaned as she lowered herself. She found that she was so wet, that her pussy did not need coconut oil. She grinded herself up and down against Misty as her moaning got louder. Misty began thrusting her hips up, and to Candace it all felt delicious. Misty cradled her face and pulled her down for a kiss.

Claire moved behind Candace on the bed and started to rub her rosebud with coconut oil. She started to slowly insert one and then two fingers in and out of her ass. Candace couldn't take the teasing anymore and told Claire, "Please fuck my ass." She slowly inserted the dildo into her ass and was being gentle and noticed her moans deepened. "I can take it. You said my ass is yours, now fuck it!"

Something came over Claire almost like a switch flipped, and she started to speed up, deepen, and harden her strokes. Candace started screaming, "Fuck your ass Nurse," and Claire and Misty kept fucking her until after she couldn't stop squirting, screaming, and finally couldn't take anymore. They all ended up side by side in the bed trying to catch their breaths.

Misty got up to go wash up and get dressed. "Although I would love to stay and continue the fun, I need to head back to the precinct. You two be good and please stay here and stay safe."


End file.
